


I'm All Yours

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Kaer Morhen, Winter, Witcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Reader has come back to Kaer Morhen with Eskel for the winter.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader, Eskel/Reader
Kudos: 27





	I'm All Yours

You'd crossed path's with Eskel almost a year ago now, and had been by his side since.

Come winter, you'd normally return to the Bear Keep, but this year you'd followed Eskel back to Kaer Morhen.

"This is Vesemir" Eskel introduced as you stood before said Witcher "Vesemir, this is Y/n".

"Nice to meet you" Vesemir gave you a nod.

"Thanks for having me" you replied with a slight smile "a change of scenery will be nice".

"Finally got tired of those bears" a voice you recognised reached you as the doors opened and closed.

"Well damn, if it isn't that Asshole Lambert" you turned to face him "I haven't seen you in almost 4 years and you still look just as stupid now as you did then".

"Has it really been just 4 years?" Lambert stood in front of you "'cos you sure look like you've aged more than that".

The two of you stood there glaring at each other for a moment before a grin broke out on your face and you pulled Lambert in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lambert asked as he stepped back.

"She came with me" Eskel spoke up.

Lambert looked to his fellow wolf and then back to you a few times before his eyes widened "holy shit, are you two like" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and started rubbing his hands over his arms.

You laughed before turning to Eskel who looked less amused by his brother.

Placing a hand on Eskel's shoulder you answered Lambert "if by all of" you gestured at him "that, you mean to ask if we're together then yeah we are".

"What! How am I going to be the only person not getting any action this winter" Lambert commented.

"Really Lambert" Vesemir sighed "that's all you're bothered about?"

Leaving Vesemir and Lambert in a discussion, you pulled Eskel away "you alright?"

Eskel let out a breath before placing his palm on your cheek "I don't think I like sharing you".

You laughed at him before placing your hand over his "you've nothing to worry about love" you assured him "I'm all yours".

He practically growled as he pulled you in for a needy and possessive kiss which you returned eagerly.

"Besides" you spoke once you parted "we get to mess with Lambert all winter".

"I hope that's not all you're planning on doing" he placed his hands on your hips.

Grinning, you shrugged "I don't know what else you could possibly have in mind for us to do together".

His grip on your hips tightened as he opened his mouth to speak before being interrupted.

"Eskel, what are you doing out he-" the person stopped when they spotted you "oh, sorry".

"Geralt" Eskel turned to face the latest arrival "this is Y/n, Y/n this is Geralt".

"Hey" you greeted him. 

"Hi" Geralt greeted you in return before gesturing over his shoulder "I'll find you later, I can see you were in the middle of something" he smirked.

Eskel shook his head at Geralt's retreating form before returning his full attention to you "is this how it's going to be all winter?"

"Come now Eskel" you smiled "you're telling me that you don't know any hiding places in this whole Keep?"

He smiled back at you before taking your hand in his and pulling you after him.


End file.
